fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
EliShows is an American-Canadian digital cable television network founded by EliNinja and owned by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on June 1st, 2013 as the EliShow Network. The channel is primarily geared towards both males and females and has a general-entertainment-focused lineup which primarly consists of animated programming from the EliNinja Studio, along with a fair amount of thrid-party programming. As of February 2015, approximately 72,812,520 American pay television households (64.8% of those with television) receive EliShows. It is also available in over 13.7 million Canadian households as of 2014. History Development (2012-2013) In November 2012, the EliNinja Studio announced the arrival of a 24-hour TV channel in the US and Canada dedicated to airing most of the studio's half-hour programming, along with some third-party shows as well. Plans for the channel had been announced in January 2013. Early Days (2013-2015) The channel eventually launched on June 1st, 2013 with a 14-hour marathon of The Best Guys. In the channel's early days, the channel had been commercial-free, airing intersitial shorts in between it's archival programming. The channel later became ad-supported in December 2013 and, for the first time, offered original programming, starting with We The Peepul ''and ''The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show. EliShows Days (2015-present) On June 4th, 2015, EliNinja Studio had announced that the channel would relaunch during the third quarter of 2015 as simply "EliShows" and become more modern by moving all of it's classic programming to the channel's website and app for full episodes and, for the first time in it's entire 2-year history, offer a variety of Japanese anime (such as Ouran High School Host Club, D-Frag! and FLCL among others). The relaunch took place on August 8th, 2015. EliShows App An Android and IOS app for the channel was launched on December 31st, 2014. Users of the app can gain access to full episodes of shows on the channel such as BuzzTown, Kewl TV, Somewhere, and plenty of others. Users can also watch the channel in HD for free (without logging in) while chatting to eachother about the programming airing on the channel. Programming ''Main Article: EliShows Schedule '' This is a list of programs currently and formerly aired on EliShows. Current Programming Original Programming * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG-DV) (premiered December 4th, 2013) * We The Peepul (TV-PG-LSV) (premiered December 25th, 2013) * Kewl TV (TV-14-LSV) (premiered January 12th, 2015) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG-LV) (premiered May 5th, 2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2013) * Elijah Tiem (TV-PG-DLSV) (premiered November 6th, 2013) * Forest Bros! (TV-MA-DLSV) (premiered July 8th, 2014) * Basket Buds (TV-14-DLV, TV-MA) (premiered December 31st, 2014) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG-DL) (premiered June 30th, 2015) * The Wizard Bros! (TV-MA-DLSV) (premiered July 10th, 2015) * Green (TV-PG-DS) (premiered July 20th, 2015) * Somewhere (TV-14-DLV) (premiered July 24th, 2015) * JuneKorn (TV-PG, TV-14, TV-MA) (premiered August 6th, 2015) Acquired Programming * Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) (premiered August 8th, 2015) * D-Frag! (TV-14) (premiered August 8th, 2015) * FLCL (TV-PG-LV) (premiered August 8th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Household Horror (September, 2015) * Bloodhype (September, 2015) Acquired Programming * Assassination Classroom (TV-14-LV) (September, 2015) * Soul Eater (TV-14-DLSV) (October, 2015) Former Programming Original Programming * Mr. Moose (TV-14-L) (2015) From EliNinja Studio * The Best Guys (TV-G) (2013-2015) * Haytruck (TV-PG-DSV) (2013-2014;2015) * Space Friends (TV-G) (2013-2014) * The Nathan Show (TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Tawktime (TV-G) (2013-2015) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG-LV) (2013-2014) * Shyland (TV-Y7-FV) (2013-2014;2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2013-2015) * Plex (TV-PG) (2014) * Mysterious (TV-PG) (2014-2015) * Zack's Life (TV-G) (2014-2015) Acquired Programming * What About Mimi? (TV-G) (2013-2014) * 6teen (TV-PG-D) (2013;2015) * Invader Zim (TV-G, TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7-FV; TV-G) (2013-2014) * Rabbids Invasion (TV-Y7) (2014) * Teacher's Pet (TV-G) (2014-2015) * Sym-Bionic Titan (TV-PG-V) (2015) * Corneil & Bernie (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (TV-14-DLV) (2015) Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone